My little secret
by Natashow
Summary: what happens when Cockroach shrinks Susan but she is doll size. find out R&R Dr.C/Susan


My Little Secret

It was another experimenting day and Dr. Cockroach was doing something different. He had a detergent ball container with what seemed like a creamy looking stuff in it.

"Alright my dear, all you have to do is drop the ball and it will make you small." He stepped back far enough so he wouldn't hurt himself. Susan looked at the small orb on her hand. She dropped it on to the floor, a cloud of smoke engulfed Susan. Dr. Cockroach was walking blindly through the smoke.  
"Susan? Susan are you alright?" tripped over something and landed on the ground. The cloud of smoke cleared up and soon found him self surrounded by Susan's clothing.  
"S...Susan?" Dr.C. Called out, he heard a muffled response he looked down to see a Mini Susan popping her head out of the pile clothing. 

( Dr. C's POV)

I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face as I looked around trying to find Susan. Something caught my foot as I fell to the ground. The smoke lifted as i looked around to find myself surrounded by Susan's clothing. My eyes widened, I saw some of Susan's "unmentionables."

"S...Susan?" I called out. I heard a muffled response and I looked down to my surprise to see Susan's silver head popping out of the clothing, Susan looked up at me.

"Dr?" When I was normal size you really weren't all that much taller than me. you weren't this big." (Giddy)

"Yes, but you were still under the effect of the Quantoniam. But my dear... you're smaller then you really are and..ah" Before I could manage to finish my sentence Susan stood up and my eyes were as big as saucers, and my antennae were twitching, from the transformation. When she shrunk her clothes did not shrink with her, so she stood there in her bathing suit. I shook my head wiping the excess drool from the corner of my mouth. I reached in my side pocket taking out a hanker chief and handing it to her.

"Um...Here..you're... kinda... uhhh..." I tried not to look as she blushed deep red grabbing the hanker chief, tieing it around her making it a strapless dress. She looked rather cute with it on.

"Dr.?" I was snapped back to reality when Susan said my name.  
"Yes my dear?" I said clearing my voice.  
"What happened? Why am I this tiny?"  
"Well my dear, I believe its in the chemicals I used." She looked at me then down at her self.  
"How long will this last Dr.?" She asked. To tell you the truth I don't know.  
"Maybe a day or so. lets tell everyone the news." I held out my hand as she climbed on.

(End of POV)

Dr. Cockroach placed Susan on his shoulder and proceeded to walk to their friends. There was BoB and Link playing cards. Link Looked over at Dr Cockroach.  
"Hey Doc. Where's Susan? Weren't you experimenting today?" smiled.  
"Yes we did Link, and we did find a cure." Link lifted an eyebrow."  
"Oh really? Where is she then?"  
"I'm right here..." Link looked up to see a mini Susan on 's shoulder, Link got up from his chair and walked up to .  
"Susan? Your so..puny..."  
"For lack of words yes she is tiny." Bob slithered over grinned big.  
"Hey! How did you get a Mini Susan Doll! I was one!" The Dr.'s eyes half shut and sighed.  
"No Bob She isn't a doll, I shrunk her... just a miniaturized version of her self." Dr. C. said. Bob grinned big and laughed.

Then all of a sudden General Monger came into the room giving the gang a heart attack.  
"ATTENUATE!" He screamed out and everyone stood straight up. "So what is this that I heard that Susan has Been miniaturized." looked at him.  
"How would you know that?"  
"What? It's not like I snuck in to your room and put a transmitter hidden in your lab coats if that's what your thinking." Dr. Cockroach rubbed his temple.  
"What is it you want monger?"  
"What is Susan wearing?"  
"That would be my hanker chief...why do you ask?" said lifting an eyebrow.  
"Susan is a lady, and she needs lady clothing." He said as he walked to the door picking up an object that looked like a doll sized dresser. There was a awkward silence in the room. You could hear a pin drop. Then out of the blue , Link. and Bob started to crack up.  
"WOW Monger I never could have thought!" Link said.  
"You of all people! The tough general, playing with dolls!" said hunched over laughing.  
"Uh...wait! this isn't mine they're my granddaughter's! That I may or may not have..." He leaned forward opening the dresser taking out an out fit. "Now try this one on."  
"What! No, I'm not wearing that!" Susan protested.  
"You will wear it or else you will stay naked in front of these male monsters." Susan sighed in defeat and went into the dressing room and cam back out. Dr. Cockroach's eyes widened and a blush crepped across his face. Susan walked out wearing fishnet stockings with a white strapless body suit, a rabbit tail and rabbit ears.

"General! What in heavens name is your niece doing with play boy bunny out fit !" Dr. Cockroach pointed at Susan.  
"What? My daughter works for play boy bunny..." Dr. Cockroach closed his eyes smacking his forehead. Link went up to Susan.  
"Hey Sue, try this on please?" She grabbed it and went inside to change.  
"Link what did you have her put on?" asked.  
"You'll see..." Link Grinned big. Susan walked out in a hula outfit. Coconuts on her chest and a grass skirt. Dr. Cockroach's jaw dropped to the floor. Susan scowled at link. Then Bob micro sized and slithered up to her.  
"Susan? Could you try this on? please?" Susan smile lightly and she walked into get changed. Link and Dr. Cockroach bent down to Bob.  
"Bob what did you choose for Susan?  
You'll see." They waited then Link and 's eyes bugged out and their jaws hit the floor. Susan walked out wearing tight jeans and a tank top with a white shirt, cat ears and a tale.  
"Now Come on guys lets think seriously now. Dr. You haven't picked anything yet." Dr. C. gulped and looked in the dresser then he smiled as he grabbed some articles of clothing and gave it to Susan. Susan walked back out wearing a long sleeve dark blue sweater with black pants.

"A lady shouldn't show her self in a bad way." He said with his back turned to her. Susan Smiled up at him. He smiled back at her, then all of a sudden there was a big growl sounding like a lion. Everyone jumped out of their skins then looked down at the blushing Susan, Dr. Cockroach chuckled.  
"My girl, I see some one is hungry."He bent down and picked up the tomato colored Susan cradling her like a new born. He walked into his room closing the door, He sat her on his desk.  
"Don't worry Susan I have some better food for you than that slop." He went over to a cuboard pulling out a drawer then twisting the knob and pushing it back in. The cabinet closed. It then opened up again as a stove top. Susan's eyes widened in Awe. There was a pot on the stove. stirred the pot then taking a sip of it. Grabbing a bowl, he poured it into a small bowl. He grabbed a loaf of Italian bread on his was back to the desk.  
"Whats on the menu chef?" Susan smiled.

(Susan's POV)  
I smile up at him thinking to my self 'now i know how he feels...I'm, in his position.' He looked down at me putting the bowl in front of me.  
"Giving the limited things that the general let's me use its my own little recipe of potato soup, of which i will be feeding you." I blushed a bit after the statement. He put the spoon in the bowl scooping a bit from it holding his other hand under the spoon. He did the 'Ahh' sound and i felt like a baby, so I opened mouth slurping the soup. It had a nice creamy taste to it and I munched on a peace of potato.  
"Mmm! Dr. this is delicious"  
"Well my dear what do you expect? I don't just eat garbage all the time I do eat some human food." He fed me a few more spoon fulls and i started to get sleepy.

(End of POV)  
(Dr. Cockroach's POV)

She told me she was full and that she was getting sleepy. I picked her up, taking her to the dresser.  
"Alright get changed and I will make a bed for you." I turned my back to her looking at my cot. 'well...I could sleep on the floor, or better yet...' my mind wandered off. I grabbed a hand towel putting it on one side of the pillow.  
'OK Dr. I'm ready." I turned around to see Susan look so adorable. She was wearing a sleep shirt with a cat face on it and pajama pants with cat paws on it. Susan looked up at me smiling.  
"Dr.? are you going to change into your pajamas?"  
"Ah, yes I just wanted to check something real quick..." I picked her up getting her on the pillow. I was about to sit down at my desk when i looked over to Susan seeing her giving me the puss in boots eyes, I sighed giving up. Seriously who could say no to that face. I slipped off my lab coat and walked to the cot. She lays down as I go under the covers leaning on my elbow smiling down at her. She had her back to me and I covered her up. 'I finally get to sleep with Susan with out feeling weird, it almost felt like a dream' I thought to my self. Before I could realize what I was doing I draped my arms around her, and bend my head down kissing the top of her head, then I whispered softly,

"Good night my dear, pleasant dreams." I fell asleep with Susan by my side.  
(End of POV)

Morning soon came and Susan woke up to see that wasn't next to her but at the desk writing notes.  
"Dr.? What are you doing?"  
"I'm figuring out what went wrong in the experiment." He said with his back to her. She hopped off the bed walking up to him.  
"Have you been up all morning?"  
"Mmhm..."  
"Are you going to be working on it all day?"  
"Mmhm..."Her eyes narrowed crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Are you going to keep saying 'Mmhm'?  
"Mmhm..."  
"I'm going to go to my parents house and never come back."  
"Mmhm..." She clenched her fists at her side, then a smile was placed on her face. She climbed into his lab coat that was hanging on a chair, she got into the inside pocket. It finally hit him like a brick. Dr, Cockroach stood up frantically.  
"Susan?" He grabbed his lab coat putting it on and walking out of the room.  
(Susan's POV)

As Dr. Cockroach walked out of the room I could hear his heart beat so fast.  
"Have you guys seen Susan?" I hear him ask. I heard Link say something.  
"Yes Link we were working on what we could do to make her normal size...but then she said she was leaving and never coming back." Link then said why didn't he tell me how he felt about me. I felt him stiffen and his heart sped up again.  
"Because...I don't know Link, I felt so happy being with her, I didn't want to ruin the moment telling her that i love her..." He closed his eyes. Tears came from my eyes then i felt shift opening his coat.  
(end of POV)  
opened his coat to see Susan in the pocket crying.  
"S..Susan!" Before he could register what happened a cloud of smoke came and he fell backwards feeling weight on his body, then he felt pressure on his lips. The clouds cleared and there lying on him was Susan Kissing him. She pulled back Tears flowing out of her eyes.

I love you too Dr. Cockroach!" DR. Cockroach was speechless his eyes were wide. He ran his hand through her silver locks.  
"Susan...Your normal size..." She smiled leaning down again placing her lips on his. Dr. Cockroach glared at Link and Bob because Susan was still butt naked. He wrapped his lab coat around her.

*ok here you go it took me a while to typ this becuse i got distracted soo easly(looks out side to see a bird flying...) ok sry about that lol any ways i hope you enjoy that and i going ot work on my other stories too. tell me how you like it and no flames plz ty bye bye


End file.
